Trust me!
by C1412
Summary: Rie Miyazaki is the student council of Yozen High! Not to mention she's the captain of the chess team ( I like chess better than Shogi gomen!) And everyday she has a lot of works. Finally, it was the busiest month for their school ( since winter high is coming and exams and all). One day, she collapse thankfully Himuro was there to save the day! HimuroxOC


Trust me

Rie Miyazaki is the student council president of Yozen High and the girlfriend of the famous "Himuro Tatsuya". Her hair has the color of the ocean, navy eyes that match her hair and pink lips that are like the color of cherry blossom—indeed, she is simple but, beautiful. Rie isn't only famous for being the student council president but, also for her intelligence and being the captain of their Chess team. Every day she needs to patrol the school campus, she has to do the duties of a student council, she also need to manage her grades,( sometimes she needs to tutor some students who were failing their academics) and Rie needs to practice Chess every day, And so, her everyday routine takes a lot of blood and sweat. Even though her routine is very exhausting Rie always keep her calm because Himuro is always there to support her.

It was the busiest month for Yozen High because, the long awaited Winter High is coming but, it's not the only reason for that: Their exams are also approaching. Rie Miyazaki is busy helping students who were failing and, at the same time managing their Chess team.

…

Rie Miyazaki was found tutoring one student at the library; she wore glasses stating that she can concentrate better. Rie was tutoring a freshman who's failing in Science.

"So you see, you need to know first the meaning of ' velocity' and ' speed'. Just always remember, Velocity cares about the DIRECTION and Speed just tells HOW FAST the object moves. " Rie explains as she emphasizes the words. The freshman was eagerly listening to her words and manages to get it.

" That's all for now, next time make an essay about the difference of speed and velocity" Rie closes the book and the freshman nods and thanks Rie for tutoring him. Rie pushes her glasses; she grabs the notebook beside her and starts writing. She was in deep thought—she was thinking about new strategies. Rie looks at the time and notices that the classes are almost starting. She sighs again, knowing that this day will be a long, exhausting day. Rie packs up her things and scrambles towards the door and hurriedly went to her classroom. Luckily, their teacher hasn't arrived yet. The young girl breaths in relief and starts preparing the things she needs.

"Good morning girls." Greeted the teacher as she entered their room with a smile on their face

"Good morning Sensei." all of the students immediately rose up and greeted their teacher

"Sit down." The students obeyed and quietly sat down.

"There will be an upcoming Science quizbee!" their teacher announced gleefully. Moans and groans can be heard, some are pointing fingers to each other and some chattered regarding about the quiz bee. Their classroom turned into a fish market with all the noises, much to the teacher's chagrin. Their teacher remained calm and placed her hand to the blackboard. Her as her slim fingers touches the board and began a screeching sound. It was an annoying shrieking sound that made the students stop talking and began covering their ears. The teacher smiles, once she notices that the students were bothered by the shrieking noise and they cease talking.

"As I was saying, we will choose our participant and compete with the other sections!" Once she finished explaining, automatically all of the students pointed at Rie.

"Rie-san, it seems like your classmates wants you to be the participant. Can you do it?" Their teacher asks in concern as she looks at Rie.

"I can do it ms."

"Aren't you busy already? Perhaps, someone can take your pla—"

"No ms, I can do it. Trust me." Rie smiles at her teacher to give her assurance.

"Very well, you'll be representing our class. The quiz bee will commence from 3 days from now. Let us now start our lesson!"

The lessons starts smoothly and there were a lot of homeworks and projects. Finally, the school ended and it was time for afterschool activities. Being the president and the captain of the chess team was really exhausting and tiring for her. Rie always practices the chess team before doing the responsibilities of a student council president. She enters the chess' team practice room. Their practice room is covered in elegance, chess boards were embedded on the tables and beside it was a chess timer. A bookshelf can also be seen, it was filled with books regarding chess. Some members plays the Violin to make it more ' elegant'. There were also some chess sets that were place in a glass case ( for exhibitions). Rie sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for an opponent. Finally, the Vice-captain of the team sat opposite her and began to move the white pieces.

" Kaichou-your turn," The Vice-captain of the team was a young man who always smiles.

"Game on." Rie states as she moves the black pieces.

Finally, their practice time ended and all of the members of the chess team went home. Rie made her way to the student council room and arranges the papers. As she was doing the paperwork, Himuro walk inside the room with a worried look.

"Rie-chan, are you ok?" Rie stops writing and turns her gaze at the worried man. She weakly smiles at him and re-assured him.

"I'll wait for you, until you're done." Himuro sat on one of the chairs and waits. Rie chuckles seeing how her boyfriend covered in sweat but, still have the strength to wait for her. She concentrated on the paper work and suddenly she sneezed.

"Achoo!"

Himuro immediately walks towards her, he gently place his hand on her forehead "Rie-chan, you're hot.". The young girl glared at him and swatted his hand, Himuro chuckles " Not that. Your forehead is hot dummy." Rie told him that she's fine and sneeze again.

"Are you sure you didn't catch a cold?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now can you please stop worrying, because I still need to finish this?"

Himuro zips his mouth to stop the argument between them but, he still watch over Rie's behavior. Rie notices that Himuro keeps on looking at her; she rolls her eyes and continues what she's doing. But, as times goes by Rie is starting to have a headache. She would stop for a moment and close her eyes to quell the pain. Her vision starts to submerge into darkness and eventually fall to the ground. Luckily, Himuro had caught her in time. Rie landed on his chest and with his protective arms around her to support her.

"This is why, you need to rest."

…..

Rie woke up in her bedroom with her mom praying for her to get well. Rie weakly smiles and said " Neh…Mom.." the moment her mom heard her stopped praying and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" cried her mom

"What happened?"

"You were unconscious for the whole time! And your fever was really high! Thank goodness, Himuro was there to save you!"

"The whole time? How long I was unconscious?"

"3 days or so."

"3 days? The quizbee..Mom, I need to go to school now!"

Her mother crosses her arms and firmly said "No.". Rie begged her but, her mom won't give in. Rie sighs in defeat and continues resting.

" Rest assured, Himuro has already taken care of it."

Rie closes her eyes and went to sleep.

…

The next day, Rie's fever has gone down and she felt better and begged her mom to go to school.

"Bye, Mom!" Rie stepped out of the door and saw Himuro waiting for her. She smiles and ran towards him and gave him a big bear hug. Himuro chuckles and breaks the hug; he flicks his forehead and Rie looks at him with a ' what-was-that-for?'.

"For being stubborn."

"I get it, I was stupid. And you were right; can we go to school now?"

Himuro laughs and they made their way to school, the moment they entered the school campus. Rie saw a banner and her classmates, as well as the chess team and student council, were there. What was written in the banner was this.

"Welcome back our beloved president!". Immediately, blasting of confetti were seen and, her bestfriends ran up to her and hugs her like there's no tomorrow.

" Oh we were so worried about you!"

"You should thank Himuro; he was the one who planned this!"

"Himuro told everyone about what happened!"

Rie was nearly in tears and turns her gaze to Himuro and mouthed ' thank you'. Himuro grins and, Rie breaks the hug. She apologizes to everyone about not being present for the quiz bee and being not the responsible student council president she was. They all reassured her and told her that she has her limits.

"Since I'm back, Everyone! Go back to your respective classroom; classes are starting now!" Rie shouted and the students eagerly followed. Lastly, Rie turned to Himuro who wasn't leaving, she crosses her arms " Shouldn't you be going back to your classroom?". The young man pokes her cheeks and Rie swats it. Himuro looks at her, eye-to-eye that made her melt.

"Himuro, what is it? I still need to manage the duties I haven't finished the paperwork and-" Rie ranted about her not finishing things that she needs to finish but, was cut off when Himuro's lips landed on hers. Himuro broke the kiss and Rie was there standing petrified, Himuro leans closer and whispers at her ear.

"Next time, trust your hot boyfriend. Trust me, everything is in control" Rie blushes in crimson red

"Shut up…I-I'll go now."

The young man laughs and winks at her "Hai hai, I'll go now. Kaichou~"

"Stupid Himuro.." Rie mutters under her breath and decided to take it easy from now on.


End file.
